Moulin RougeCell Block Tango Crossover!
by Jennie1
Summary: Crossover of characters from Moulin Rouge, and the fabulous song 'Cell Block Tango' from Chicago.


You know how people  
  
have these little habits  
  
That get you down. Like Christian.  
  
Christian liked to chew gum.  
  
No, not chew. POP.  
  
Well, I came home this one day  
  
And I am really irritated, and  
  
looking for a little sympathy  
  
and there's Christian. layin'  
  
on the couch, drinkin' Absinthe  
  
and chewin'. No, not chewin'.  
  
Poppin'. So, I said to him,  
  
I said, "Christian. , you pop that  
  
gum one more time..."  
  
and he did.  
  
So I took the shotgun off the wall  
  
and I fired two warning shots...  
  
...into his head.  
  
He had it coming  
  
He had it coming  
  
He only had himself to blame.  
  
If you'd have been there  
  
If you'd have heard it  
  
I betcha you would  
  
Have done the same!  
He had it coming  
  
He had it coming  
  
He only had  
  
Himself  
  
To blame.  
  
If you'd have been there  
  
If you'd have seen it  
  
I betcha  
  
You would  
  
Have done  
  
The same!  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
I met Toulouse Latreauc from  
  
the red light district about two years ago  
  
and he told me he was single  
  
and we hit it off right away.  
  
So, we started living together.  
  
He'd go to work, he'd come work, I'd mix  
  
Him an absinthe,  
  
we'd have dinner. Well, it was  
  
like heaven in two and a half flats.  
  
And then I found out,  
  
"Single" he told me?  
  
Single, my a$$. Not only was he a pimp.  
  
...oh, no, he had six wh0res.  
  
One of those Bohemians,  
  
you know. So that night when  
  
he came home. I mixed him  
  
his drink as usual.  
  
You know, some guys just can't hold their arsenic! He had it coming  
  
He had it coming  
  
He only had himself  
  
To blame  
  
If you'd have been there  
  
If you'd have seen it  
  
I betcha you would  
  
Have done the same  
  
He had it coming  
  
He had it coming  
  
He only had himself  
  
to blame  
  
If you'd have been there  
  
If yo'd have seen it  
  
I betcha you would  
  
Have done the same!  
  
Hah! He had it coming  
  
He had it coming  
  
He took a flower  
  
In its prime  
  
And then he used it  
  
And he abused it  
  
It was a murder  
  
But not a crime!  
Pop, six, squish, uh-uh  
  
Cicero, Lipschitz!  
Now, I'm standing backstage  
  
putting on my contsume  
  
minding my own business,getting ready to perform  
  
and in storms the Duke  
  
in a jealous rage.  
  
"You been screwin' the writer,"  
  
he says. He was crazy  
  
and he kept screamin',  
  
"you been screwin the writer!"  
  
And then he ran into my hairpins.  
  
He ran into my hairpins ten times!  
  
If you'd have been there  
  
If you'd have seen it  
  
I betcha you would have done the same!  
  
*leaves it in Hungarian*  
  
Mit keresek, enn itt? Azt mondjok, hogy lakem lefogta a ferjemet  
  
en meg lecsaptam a fejet. De nem igaz, en artatlan vagyok. Nem  
  
tudom mert mondja Uncle Sam hogy en tetten. Probaltam a rendorsegen  
  
megmagyarazni de nem ertettek meg...  
  
Yeah, but did you do it?  
  
UH UH, not guilty!  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
My sister, Satine, and I did this double act  
  
and my husband, Christian, used to travel  
  
round with us. Now for the last number in  
  
our act, we did these 20 bum flashes  
  
in a row, one, two, three, four, five...  
  
Splits, spread eagles, back flips, flip flops,  
  
one right after the other.  
  
Well, this one night  
  
we are in Moulin Rouge,  
  
the three of us,  
  
chuggin and havin' a few  
  
laughs and we ran out Absinthe  
  
so I went out to get some.  
  
I come back, open the door  
  
And there's Satine and  
  
Chriatian doing Number Seventeen 456123485612456123456123786156365  
  
THE BUM FLASH!  
  
Well, I was in such a state of drunkenness, I completely belted out,  
  
I can't remember a thing. It wasn't until later, when I was  
  
Working my vocal cords I even knew they were dead!  
  
They had it coming  
  
They had it coming  
  
They had it coming all along.  
  
I didn't do it  
  
But if I'd done it  
  
How could you tell me that I was wrong?  
  
I loved Christian  
  
more than I can possibly say.  
  
He was a real artistic guy...  
  
sensitive... a poet.  
  
But he was troubled.  
  
He was always trying  
  
to find himself.  
  
He'd go out every night  
  
looking for himself  
  
and on the way  
  
he found Velma,  
  
Roxie,  
  
Liz and Annie.  
  
I guess you can say we broke  
  
up because or artistic differences.  
  
He saw himself as alive  
  
and I saw him dead.  
  
The dirty bum, flash, flash, flash, flash  
  
The dirty bum, flash, flash, flash, flash  
  
They had it comin'  
  
They had it comin'  
  
They had it comin'  
  
They had it comin'  
  
They had it comin'  
  
They had it comin'  
  
All along  
  
All along  
  
'Cause if they used us  
  
'Cause if they used us  
  
And they abused us  
  
And they abused us  
  
How could you tell us  
  
How could you tell us  
  
That we were wrong?  
  
That we were wrong? 


End file.
